The overall aim of this application is to develop a high quality pulmonary curriculum at Dartmouth Medical School. Specific objectives include: application and integration of a comprehensive course in respiratory physiology with abnormal respiratory structure and function experienced in clinical medicine; use of a computer simulation model (MACPUF) to improve understanding of gas exchange and allow manipulation of physiologic variables; establishment of clinical electives in pulmonary medicine, and exercise performance in health and disease; development of student research opportunities; and development of teaching resources including audiovisual facilities. Evaluation of the pulmonary curriculum will include two separate approaches: The overall effect on a particular class of medical students, and the specific benefits derived by individual students taking an elective course. For personal development, the applicant would attend and participate in medical education courses relating to course design and improving teaching skills, as well as visit an institution utilizing a computer simulation model for teaching oxygen transport. Achievement of these objectives should generate enthusiasm and interest in pulmonary medicine among students, improve teaching skills of participating faculty members, and develop specific teaching resources.